gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Insurgent
|manufacturer = HVY |image_size = 300 |related = Police Riot |variants = Insurgent Pick-Up |vehicle_class = Off-Road |capacity = 6 (driver and five passengers) |price = $675,000 (GTA Online) (Warstock Cache & Carry) }} The HVY Insurgent is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. The Insurgent is a Light Armored Personnel Vehicle (LAPV) that appears in two variants, called Insurgent (SUV-like version) and Insurgent Pick-Up (pick-up armed version). Design The vehicle itself is mainly based on the GURKHA MPV and LAPV, characterized by the roof-rails, hood details, rounded headlights, roof hatch and front bumper, with some influences from the Conquest KnightXV, especially the single-door rear entrance and a small grille over the main one, where the hood is slightly pronounced. The design of the front and sides are very likely to have been influenced by the Pitbull VX . The general shape of the greenhouse area seems to take influence from the Oshkosh Sandcat. It is also based, to a lesser extent, on the Marauder, apparently for the raised suspension, the semi-squared door windows and a similar tail lights scheme, except that the ones found on this vehicle are squared. The name is also a possible inspiration, as Marauder and Insurgent are often related. Depending on the variants, the Insurgent Pick-Up more closely resembles the GURKHA, while the Insurgent is closer to the Conquest Knight. It features multiple accessories by default, which includes roof-mounted lights, SUV-like compartment and a heightened roof with a unusable hatch. The Insurgent is able to carry 2 passengers on the sides, as it features roof rails and running boards. It is operated by Merryweather Security. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The Insurgent is incredibly durable, nearly as durable as the Rhino. It can survive three direct hits from a tank, around four Buzzard rockets, three RPG shots, seven or more Sticky Bombs or around 20-25 seconds of constant minigun fire aimed directly at the engine. It is stated to have a triple-plated armor shell. It can also ram parked aircraft, blow them up (depending on speed), and continue to drive without any noticeable damage. Body deformation is very minimal. The Insurgent has large windshields and windows, making their occupants vulnerable to gunfire from the front, and despite the fact that there is a barrier between the rear seats and the covered compartment, players can still be shot through it. In terms of raw performance though, the Insurgent is acceptable. It has acceleration which is somewhat lacking, but justified because of its heavy weight. For top speed, the Insurgent is overall, acceptable but not remarkable. The immense weight the Insurgent provides helps it keep grounded when cornering, and contributes to unexpectedly good handling for a vehicle of its stature. It has a good cornering radius and understeer is relatively minor. Both versions of the Insurgent are abnormally sensitive in the air, and may be prone to bad landings if the user isn't aware. The Insurgent's sheer weight means that even without the gunner position, it is a formidable vehicle towards other players. The Insurgent can cripple or even disable many other road vehicles if given a direct hit at full speed, and will usually run over lighter cars, deforming them and often breaking wheels or axles. Though the engine model or bay cannot be seen, the sound is similar to that of the Landstalker's, but, sounding smoother, is likely fitted with 4 more cylinders, making it a V8. Just like the Landstalker, it also sounds to be a diesel engine with the low-revving sound. GTA Online Overview Diesel V8 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Modifications (GTA Online) Image Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-25.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Insurgent during Humane Raid - Insurgents. ArmoredSUV-GTAV.jpg|A team of players with an Insurgent during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP setup mission. GTAV-Insurgent-Variants.png|The Insurgent's variants. Note the tail lights issue on the armed variant. Insurgent-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Insurgent on the Rockstar Games Social Club. InsurgentLobby-GTAO.jpg|Insurgent's advertisement as a Heist Setup lobby. Variants Insurgent Pick-Up An armed variant named the Insurgent Pick-Up with a roof-mounted gun and a removed rear compartment was also added in the Heists Update. InsurgentPickUp-GTAO-front.png|The Insurgent Pick-Up in Grand Theft Auto Online. Notable Owners * Merryweather owns multiple Insurgents. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * The Insurgent can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $675,000 after completing The Humane Labs Raid. ** It can be kept in the players' garage once bought and can be customized like any storeable car. * The Insurgent appears twice in The Humane Labs Raid, during the setup missions Insurgents and Deliver EMP where it driven by a player as part of the mission objectives. ** Other Insurgents can be found in the Humane Labs area during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP mission; however, they can not be accessed or obtained. Trivia * The Insurgent is one of the few vehicles in Grand Theft Auto Online to be based on a Canadian vehicle. * The Insurgent has an insurance premium of $16,875 each time it is destroyed, making it the third most expensive premium in GTA Online (second being the Osiris with a premium of $24,275 and first being the T20 with a premium of $27,500). * The Insurgent is one of two vehicles to have a deductible other than 1.25% the cost of buying it (being 2.5% in this case), the other being the Elegy RH8. * Neither variant of the Insurgent has an engine model due to the bonnet/hood being impossible to open or remove. This is also the case for the Zentorno. * It should be noted that when the player is driving in a GTA Online free-roam lobby, the player will appear as a "turreted vehicle" blip on the radar which is visually similar to the Insurgent itself, regardless of which variant they are driving. This is intended to warn nearby players of the Insurgent's presence as a 'dangerous vehicle', as the Insurgent's durability, speed and sheer weight make it difficult to destroy. * Strangely, despite being a lot lighter than the Rhino Tank in the handling files, the Cargobob can barely even lift the Insurgent off the ground, unlike the Rhino Tank. This puts its weight in excess of 60 tons. * When the Heists Update was first released, the standard (unarmed) Insurgent, when purchased, would have maxed (100%) armor (with there not even being an "armor" customization tab at mod shops), bulletproof tires already installed, and players within it could not be shot out from the rear. However, the 100% armor and bulletproof rear panel features were removed in later updates, though it still has bulletproof tires by default. * Upon release of the Heists Update, both versions of the Insurgent had a minor glitch where the front wheels received 4% of the power from the engine. This was fixed in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, so the Insurgent's front wheels receive 40% of the power instead. * Both Insurgents come in a unique olive drab color. When comparing the stock color to the olive color in Los Santos Customs the stock color appears to have a unique shading to it. Also unique are the stock tire colors which once changed cannot be changed back. *After the Festive Surprise 2015 Update, opening all doors using the 'Vehicle Doors' feature in the enhanced version will no longer open the rear door. See Also *Insurgent Pick-Up - Armed variant. Navigation }} es:Insurgent Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather